Harmony Toadstool
Queen Harmony Toadstool the kind-hearted, benevolent queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, wife to King George Toadstool, and mother Princess Peach and Princess Logica shortly before her disappearance. History Not Much was revealed about the queen, however, at some point, Harmony married the King and became queen. Harmony was likely a noblewoman of the mushroom kingdom, due to her marriage being arranged. She had a loving relationship with her husband and her children (except Peach) and was also well-loved by her people. Personality She was shown to be motherly protective, as well as a kind ruler over her subjects. A Painting of her hangs in the halls of the Mushroom Palace, and several people were stricken with grief when she died. Relationships 'King George' George shared a very special romantic relationship with the Queen. The two were said to have been inseparable and were soul mates. The marriage was revealed to have been arranged Beach]). Eventually, the two settled down, got married, and had two children together. Princess Peach The Queen had a very loving motherly relationship with Peach, Peach heavily resembled her mother in both looks and personality. Peach's pendant that she wears was given to her by the Queen won her 10th birthday, and said that she wore it to her coronation when she became Queen. Logica Harmony had a somewhat strained relationship with her youngest daughter Logica. Logica was known as the bookworm, and the black sheep of the family due to her rebellious personality. Logica has often stated how she thought her mother loved her older sister more than her, and Harmony even told her on her deathbed that she loves all her children equally. Queen Rosemarie Harmony had a very close relationship with Queen Rosemarie. The two grew up together and eventually, their relationship was transcended to their daughters Peach and Daisy. Rosemarie was very tomboyish, and so the two would often clash with Harmony's prissy demeanor. Nevertheless, the two remained close friends before Harmony's disappearance. General Information 'Character Description ' Harmony passed on a lot of her physical traits to both of her daughters Peach and Logica. Eleanor is a human with large blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Harmony has a tall height in terms of other characters. She was taller than Peach as an adult but slightly shorter than Rosalina. Her body composition is similar to her daughter's, however, her frame is slightly curvier when compared to Peach's curvy and rotund figure. Eleanor's skin is fair in complexion. She has a short pointed nose that complements her strong cheekbones. She small puffy lips in light salmon lipstick. Harmony has small deep brown eyebrows that make a unique curve shape as they extend. Harmony has thick long strawberry blonde hair that reaches her mid-back that she wears in waves that look very similar to her daughters. Her hair features bangs that shift slightly to the right and shape her face in a heart, similar to Peach and short sideburns. 'Clothing' Queen Harmony usually wears a floor lavender ballgown and light yellow evening gloves. Her gown also cut off at her cleavage and loops up her back. The gown also features a deep purple cape two deep purple panniers that frame the dress. Harmony also wears a tiara that is light pink with purple and green jewels and purple circular earrings. She also wears a sapphire pendant (like peach) and it is encased in a triangular-shaped golden ring. 'Alternate Clothing' During ceremonies and her coronation, Harmony wore a golden that was floor-length also. Her gown has light red ruffles that extended from the center downward and has a deep gold dress underneath. She also wars a sash that is complete with a brooch that was given to her by her mother (which is the same one peach wears). And she wears her hair down in luxurious curls. It should be noted that Harmony also will wear a white puffy overcoat over her gown during the cold winters. Trivia Harmony has gone through several beta names before her final name was chosen (Melody, Harmony, Freida, Cassandra, Eleanor, and Melodia). Harmony had gone through a significant amount of Appearance changes. *Her first design featured her with strawberry blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, a purple/white gown, and a silver crown with purple and blue gems *In her second design, she is wearing a light purple gown with an upturned white collar and her hair is a dirty blonde and is put up in a bun. *In her third design, her gown is now a deep gold color with deep spice colored panniers. Her hair is now a deep brown but is still styled in a bun. Her eyes are noticeably light yellow instead of blue. *Her fourth and final design,(which heavily resembled Peach) She wears her hair down in loose waves and is a strawberry blonde color. She also wears a lavender color gown with deep purple panniers and a pink crown Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Males Category:Queens Category:Kings Category:The Toadstool Family